


Никогда

by Raehash



Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Gen, ангст, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raehash/pseuds/Raehash
Summary: Чему-то суждено произойти, а чему-то нет. Есть слова, которые не будут сказаны.





	Никогда

У каждого бывают моменты, когда в голову невольно начинают лезть всякие невеселые мысли. Или веселые. Или наоборот, там царит полное запустение.  
А иногда, снова и снова, на ум приходят знакомые образы и слова. Слова, которые не обязательно говорить вслух, которые даже не обязательно помнить.

***

Тайгра всегда находил повод в чем-нибудь обвинить младшего брата. Чем старше они становились - тем больше находилось поводов.В Астральном Мире принц высказал королю, что всю жизнь его терзало: _"Ты мешал мне всю жизнь! Ты отнял у меня все! Забрал корону, забрал её_!"  
На их дальнейшем пути, это было последнее всерьез выдвинутое обвинение. Жизнь доказала Тайгре, да и всем остальным, что Лайан-О должен стать достойным королем. И вместо того, чтобы метить на его место, брат теперь старался его поддержать.Тайгра понял то, чего не смог понять в детстве: корона не дала бы ему власть изменить прошлое, она не вернула бы его семью. Тигр осознал, что они с братом были в одной лодке и, будь у короля необходимая сила, лев давно бы уже все изменил. Когда-то Тайгра думал, что короны было бы достаточно, оказалось - нет.  
Когда-то Тайгра винил брата в том, что тот отнял у него мать. Но вскоре он понял, что Лайан-О скорее бы принял собственную смерть, если была бы возможность сохранить жизнь его матери.  
При встрече с настоящим отцом Джаваном и Племенем Тигров, Тайгра скажет, что _однажды потерял все самое дорогое_.  
Он найдет еще много поводов, чтобы возложить вину на брата. Но Тайгра больше никогда не обвинит его за то, в чем его вины нет.

***

Даже после предательства, падения Тандеры и событий в Деревне Слонов, Пантро не мог сказать, что Грун ему не друг. Потому что даже после всего, что они испытали порознь, оставался путь, который они прошли вместе. Прежде чем они оказались по разные стороны баррикад, они бок о бок прошли немало битв и преодолели нелегкие испытания.Когда ворота в Астральный Мир рушились и жизни Груна и Пантро висели на волоске, Генерал Громокошек остался верен себе. Он понимал, что, вытяни он Груна, - тот не перешел бы на их сторону, но и просто так бросать их прожитые жизни на ветер было несправедливо.  
 _\- Ради победы можно принести любую жертву._ В небытие вместе с Груном исчезли и руки Пантро, а с ними и шрамы, хранящие воспоминания о лихой молодости и дружбе.  
Пантро отнюдь не одобрял методы и амбиции Груна, но он никогда не скажет, что это положило конец их дружбе.

***

На Читару, как на последнего Клерика, были возложены большие надежды и большая ответственность. Она была сильной кошкой по многим параметрам. Эта самая сила помогала ей поддерживать веру, которую время от времени теряла команда.Очень много раз, прежде чем сказать это вслух, она сначала убеждала во всем себя саму.   
В самой темной пещере, в Пирамиде Мам-Ра, в руинах Тандеры - она говорила себе, что нужно верить и не терять надежду. А когда к ним вернулся Лайан-О, хотя все были уверены, что он погиб, Читара поняла, что их королю и их команде по силам одержать победу, главное - идти вперед и не сдаваться.Читара может быть не уверена в принятых решениях, сама может потерять веру на долю секунды, но, что бы ни случилось, она никогда не скажет, что они могут проиграть.

***

Кит и Кэт, многое повидавшие за свои короткие жизни, точно знали, что имеет истинную цену. Друзья. Которые поддерживают друг друга, дают надежду и защиту. Даже брат и сестра понимали, что один в поле не воин, а после приключений, пережитых вместе с командой Громокошек, они для самих себя это доказали.Когда Лайан-О не хотел брать их с собой, когда Пантро заставлял их собирать хворост для костра, а Читара боялась отпускать их одних в Город Собак, - дети понимали, что все заботятся о них и делают все для их же блага. Даже будучи самыми младшими из команды, дети нашли в себе смелость привести подмогу в Ависту. Они, едва ли не больше Лайана-О понимали, как важно объединить животных, потому что в единстве - сила.Поэтому, даже в очередной раз собирая хворост для костра, Кит и Кэт не скажут, что они не довольны и им это не нравится. Они будут с радостью выполнять порученную им работу, потому что они делают это для друзей.

***

Лайан-О может терять надежду, сомневаться, принимать необдуманные решения и совершать опрометчивые поступки. Может падать, подниматься и снова падать. Но уже во время Испытаний он по-настоящему доказал, что, сколько бы раз он не упал - он всегда найдет в себе силы подняться и продолжать.Молодой Король не обвинит никого понапрасну, не предаст чужих чувств, не отступит и не усомнится в товарищах. Осознавая это или нет - он возьмет на себя задачу по воплощению в жизнь ожиданий и надежд своих друзей.  
Он сделает так, чтобы проиграв одну битву, - объединенные народы Третьей Земли вышли из войны победителями. 


End file.
